


Only a pixel away from you

by OpalKyrat



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Comedy attempt, Drama of course, F/M, First Kiss, Genderbending, GinTae, Gintoki x Otae, Gintoki x Tae, Humor, I'm not actually sure what is going to happen here, Is not gonna have sex scenes but maybe some naked moments will happen in the fic, Jealousy, Love, My First Fanfic, Romance, Team as Family, Video Game, bear with me, maybe some things will change so, some gintama old jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalKyrat/pseuds/OpalKyrat
Summary: A weekend to play games transforms into a love adventure. Something like dragonq*estmonhunonline-ish. Of course, everything goes wrong and the yorozuya needs to reunite again while the hearts of our protagonist starts to shake like a cocktail shaker. Subject to change... Because even I don't know what is going to happen next. Enjoy!





	Only a pixel away from you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All gintae shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+gintae+shippers).



It was a stormy weekend in Edo and Kabukicho streets instead of feast mood everyone wanted to come back to their houses as soon as they could. What a wonderful time to drink hot chocolate inside a kotatsu. The Snack Smile was deserted, the girls and waiters were helping to clean a bit. The owner was thinking out loud. “Mmmm...This is going to be a slow weekend” He made a signal to everyone to listen . “Thank you for attending today but because of the bad weather we are going to close this weekend. Good job everyone”. Otae and the girls were happily surprised. “What are you going to do in your free days?” Oryou asked to her friend. “I hope I can pass time with Shin-chan. The Yorozuya have been working a lot that I haven’t be able to see him in the mornings.” said a cheerful Tae. “And how about you?” - “Well, I will try to visit my family at the country side” Said the girl. 

While in another side of Kabuki cho, at Gengai’s garage…

“Yo, old man! Don’t you think we should stop? Ketsuno Ana said that the rain is going to be worst every second!” Complained the protagonist of this fic. “Old Gin-chan can’t stand the cold now” The yorozuya was arming some metal parts. Kagura was playing with Saburou in a corner.  
“Don’t you want to have you pay kid? Then finish assembling the ones left” Answered the greatest mechanic of Edo and Gintoki continued whining and working with a long face.

“But Gin-san is right, the weather is getting pretty bad Gengai-san.” Shinpachi helped Gintoki to end the last parts so they could end already. The old man thought for a bit and went to look for something at one of the garage lockers. After a couple of minutes he found some cubes and cables and a cd with it. “Here, take this and enjoy this weekend” Said and gave the stuff to Gintoki who looked confused. But Shinpachi after looking at it got excited “Is that a PlayBoxTendo with that famous game?!” His glasses shined like the sun and the others looked with curiosity. “For what I heard this is a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online video game. I don’t know how exactly works but is like that anime Sw*rd *rt Online. -“Do you mean I can save the three kingdoms again?” Said an overjoyed Kagura. 

The little samurai regained his composure “How did you get this Gengai-san? The man was with a look of satisfaction, enjoying the vibrant vibe of the younger ones “This was given to me by an old client of mine that works in this kind of stuff. I think you can have more fun than someone like me.” He fixed his glasses and sat in a cushion resting. “You can go, we can finish this on monday. Go ask Tama if she can help you with this” His hand was telling them to get going. The kids gasped happily while looked at each other.

“Oi! Where’s our pay of the week? I need to buy the jump!” Said the natural perm but was dragged by the arms by Kagura and Shinpachi. “What if we go to the dojo to play it? We will have more space in one of the rooms there and maybe you could stay the night!” Shinpachi was pretty energetic because they could have a deserved rest after working with Gengai all the week and spend time with her sister a little.

“Then we will go get Tama and our pajamas!” The china girl and his second dad went to the Yorozuya while Gintoki put a hand in his head. “Oi, oi. Why can’t you play alone you guys? I need to go rest at the pachinko” He felt tired and lazy, but couldn’t fight the kids. They were so happy that his heart couldn’t say no. So they went looking for Tama. 

Shinpachi came to the house as quickly as he could. Trying to keep the bag with the console safe from the rain. At the entrance he saw his sister’s shoes. Otae arrived first. She was trying to be comfortable at the kotatsu reading a jump. “Tadaima!” greeted megane. “Shin-chan! Tadaima! It’s nice to see you. Gin-san gave you the day off?” asked the woman in a ponytail. And the man explained everything and started to put everything together. 

At Snack Otose’s, Catherine, as always, was scolding Gintoki for the rent. Both started to fight each other while Kagura use that moment to talk to her landlady and maidroid about the game.

“Because of the storm all the business are closing in Kabukicho” Otose exhaled after smoking her cigarette. “Tama, if you want to go with these crazy guys you can take the day off” Tama nod and shared a smile with the amanto girl. “Ya ta! We are going to defeat L*u Bei aru!” Exclaimed with a fist in the air. “Gin-chan! Let’s go a get our stuff aru!” and Tama added “Gintoki-sama we should go before the storm gets worse.”

A ringtone the Shimura dojo was heard and Shinpachi runned to the door. “Quickly! Get inside now!” Shinpachi made a sign with the hands and everyone went running inside. Everyone got soaked and disheveled by the rain. “Ara ara! Long time no see!” Otae greet the gang that was recovering from the storm. “Yo- yo! Otae” The natural perm talked first. “Good afternoon” Said Tama. “Anego!” Kagura ran to her arms and hug her. “Kagura-chan, you are soaking my kimono” Tae pat Kagura’s head smiling but with a vein in her temple. The little girl felt the rage so let her go quickly. “Shin-chan told me that we are going to play a video game, but I think everyone needs a bath first” Said the girl while everyone asinted. 

Otae gave them a robe so the could use it while the soaked clothes were in the laundry. Kagura was first. Tama heated her body till she was dry. Almost burns Otae’s room. But for everyone's sake it didn't happen. 

After that Otae went to Shin-chan’s room to get the wet clothes from the boys and knock the door. “Shin-chan, Gin-san? Kagura already finished, now is your turn. Also, I will take your outfits to the laundry.” Shinpachi grabbed the soaked clothes “Thank you aneue” Both stood up and Gintoki opened the door first. “Thank you Otae. Now if you excuse me, the warm water is waiting for me” He cross her in direction to the bathroom. Otae’s eyes slid in his direction for a brief second and she could saw that the robe was a bit tight for Gintoki’s body. So she could appreciate how beautiful and plump Gintoki’s arse was. “He’s the boss of your brother Otae!” said to herself with a light blush. For some reason, she found it sexy. Is not like that was the first time, actually, there were a lot of moments before where she could saw him almost naked. First time was when she healed his wounds in the benizakura arc, another time was at the beach, or when they tried to change the outfits at the shopping center. That time he was only with his underwear and a hat. They were so close that neither were embarrassed or anything. It was normal for them to wear pajamas and comfortable clothes around. Mostly because, everytime Gin-san was injured, along with Kagura, stayed at the Shimura dojo for a few days. They played uno sometimes or watched the tv at night. Sometimes, fighting Kondo and Sa-chan to leave them alone. 

Anyway, she was an adult woman, still young but, the charm that the natural perm gave her was so alluring that she couldn't help it at all. So, it was like a dark deep secret, even to herself, that she enjoyed the man looks. 

After all that Otae offered hot chocolate and hot oil to the android girl. She was glad that the liquid didn’t transform into dark matter like the food. So Shinpachi was in charge of the snacks. Tama was reading on the internet about the game while telling the rules for everyone to understand. Except that Gintoki was reading the jump that Otae left in the kotatsu. “Isn’t this like Dr*gon Q*est with a mix of S*O online? Fighting monsters, getting rich and the crown by marrying the ugly daugh-oww!” Gintoki couldn’t finish the phrase because Otae punched him in the face. “Let her talk you idiot!” when the talk finished Tama started to talk to the console and connect herself to the machine. 

“I will need everyone to grab their hands so we can travel together to the same map. But before that, Bentendo-san says that you should wear a bracelet. Its inside in one of the boxes.” -”Why does a next generation console chooses to call himself Bentendo!?” Gintoki screamed confused. “He says that was his grandfather’s name. That he loved him very much because of Drag*n Q*est” -Gintoki interrupted rapidly. “Oi! Stop with the gaming references, is not like we are going to defeat Z*ma in this game!”- “Stop it you two already! We are going to be the ones banned for the copyrights!” Shin-chan screamed at them while opened one of the boxes to find bracelets that looked like thin plastic. 

Very important because it was needed to be able to communicate among other features. After wearing the bracelet, it started to glow. A holographic screen appeared in front of everyone. Tama configured herself as the leader of the team and added the yorozuya to the friend list. “If we get separated somehow, we can communicate by using the call logo”  
Everyone formed a circle and grabbed their hands to start for the game. Tama gave indications and her eyes were glowing meaning that the game was loading. “Connecting to the servers... 3, 2, 1…” Her eyes went off followed by Tama falling to the floor like a dead doll.

“Huh” Everyone faces went blank. 

“T-Tama-san?” Shinpachi spoke first. “Are? Is this normal?” Asked Tae. “Oi Tama, don’t joke about it!” The natural perm tried to laugh nervously but nothing happened. Everyone exchange looks one last time and released their hands to try to help the maidroid. A white light illuminated the room. Tama’s eyes went on and said: “Connection completed”

“Ehh-!”

The five guys disappeared from the room.

 

~ End of chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first time writing a fic in english (because is not my native language) I remember I wrote some shit like, decades ago in spanish, it was crack and soo bad that the fanfic police restricted me to touch a pencil until now. Also, I’m so, so sorry about the grammatical errors and stuff. Gomenasai for the OC moments. I’m trying my best to imagine being inside their heads and even I’m rewatching some scenes for the feels hehe.
> 
> Because GinTae is not a common ship like gintsu or okikagu for example, and the fics are almost nonexistent made me write this with all my heart. Maybe this idea is going to be cliche af. But f*ck it. If I don’t write it now then who will? *laughs* I haven’t even thought about how to make the romantic moments… I’m screwed for sure. 
> 
> Please if you can help me correcting the faults in some words/sentences. I will love you forever. And because I don't know anyone to help me with this so, yep.
> 
> And if you have a constructive criticism tell me with the sweetest words. I'm a very sensible person (for real). Any mistake made here is not like I wanted to do it wrong or making it because I'm an evil b*atch. I just ***** and that' it. I will amend it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for loving GinTae <3! 
> 
> ps: any idea or whatever is welcome! I hope you love this story as much as I do.


End file.
